fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Kagamine
Hannah Kagamine was created on August 5th, 2013, her creator would like to remain anonymus. (The editor/creator of this page is User:HannahKagamine11) Design Hannah's offical design is a water themed dress the same length as Galaco's, a black jacket with a hood, and knee high water themed boots. Her apperance is very long hair which color can vary from yellow platnum blond to yellow orange blond, ruby red eyes, and her bangs are rainbow colored(Excluding indigo). Unlike her sister, Galaco, Hannah does not have a crown, a belt, or triangles on her outfit, she does not have two split colors in her hair, and she does not have only three multicolored bangs. Currently, there is no offical item for her. Personality Hannah's creator imagined her to be slightly immature, very intellegent, but can be a bit of an air head at times, and very mysterious. She is a very kind person who likes to help. She has a temper, but she knows how to control it very well, there is a limit for how mad you can make her, but it isn't likely that anyone will see it. Biography Hannah's creator fell in love with Galaco's voice and design, so she decided to draw a picture of herself as Galaco, and that's where Hannah was created. Her creator took one of her friend's first names and used it as her first name, and since she adored the Kagamines, she decided to use their last name for her last name, and that's where her name came from. Voice configuration Hannah was originally a derivative of Galaco, but it didn't work out as well as her creator had planned. Her creator does not own Galaco, but she wanted Hannah to sound higher piched, younger. She tried many other Vocaloids, including Mayu, Gumi, SeeU, Yuzuki Yukari, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len,and VY1(V3). Finally, she tried Galaco again, and it eventually worked. There are plans for Hannah to sing herself, but currently they are unoffical. Hannah's creator still frequently uses Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len for her. Additional info Relationships *Sisters: Galaco, Michelle Kagamine *Cousins: Mayln Starly (May-lin Star-lie) (Mayln Starly Has not been officaly created yet) *Crush: Currently unknown *Best Friends: SeeU, CUL *Dislikes: VY1 Appearances *She has fanart on DeviantART *There is a story including her on DeviantART *There is a YouTube video for her Trivia *You may see her without water theme in her outfit, but you will never see her without black in her outfit, whether it's shoes, a ribbon, a hair clip, or earrings. *Hannah's creator considered making her 17, but she thought, "That's way too old for her! She looks a lot younger!" Extra *Michelle Kagamine is only younger than Hannah by 10 minutes. Rumors *There has been a rumor about Hannah being Galaco when she was younger; for example, Meiko and Meiko Sakine. As of now, this rumor has not been confirmed. Gallery HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine8.gif|A blinking GIF of Hannah, this was made by one of her creators best friends HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine7.png|Hannah's full body design (Currently not offical) HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine6.png|Hannah with her hood pulled over her head HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine5.jpg|Hannah's ballet outfit HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine4.jpg|Hannah Kagamine HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine3.jpg|Hannah during Galaco's deletion HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine2.jpg|Hannah Kagamine when her creator first came up with Hannah, although she didn't realize it at the time. HannahKagamine11 HannahKagamine.png|Hannah(Middle) with her sisters Michelle(Left) and Galaco(Right) External Links *YouTube Video: Bad Apple!! *DeviantART Fanart: Here *DeviantART Fanfiction: Here Category:Fanloid characters Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Voiced Category:Voice from galaco Category:Derivative of galaco